


Nonverbal or: Hand in Hand

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Love, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Masturbation, Name-Calling, One-sided bondage, One-sided domination, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shame, Shameless, Size Kink, Subspace, Teasing, Werewolf Biology, no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: June 1980. Planning and execution.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius x Remus [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Nonverbal or: Hand in Hand

Kissing on the sofa in their sitting room was lovely. _Last of the Summer Wine_ was on in the background, but Remus’s mouth was even better for immersing oneself in, or at least Sirius had found this to be the case. They were only just getting started, but even so Sirius could tell that Remus was squirming on his bum, opening his legs a little, and sweet Merlin wasn’t that a delectable tongue for Sirius to steal, to suck into his mouth, to feel up with his own tongue. Sirius let his hand dance up Remus’s thigh, but suddenly it was stopped. 

Remus’s hand closed around his wrist and he felt the hot surge of blood in his lover’s veins, the intake of a breath against his mouth. Sirius opened his eyes and let Remus have his tongue back. He saw Remus look down, saw his golden-blue eyes grow immensely satisfied when they hit upon the ring glinting on Sirius’s finger.

“It’s a proper nice ring,” Sirius said.

“My Mum liked it a lot, too. She used to say it was like carrying around a tiny little star on her finger.”

“I’m not that little, am I?” Sirius joked, looking down at his crotch. 

“You’re just right,” Remus said contentedly. 

“Diplomatic as ever.”

Remus’s cheeks grew pink and his eyes followed Sirius’s hand. Sirius moved it away from Remus’s thigh and gave himself a lazy but obvious squeeze, then rubbed over the worn denim and soft dick underneath. Remus wet his lips and seemingly couldn’t look away.

“What sort of mood are you in? What do you fancy?”

Remus made a non-committal noise, eyes still diverted between Sirius’s legs and his breathing heavy. Even so, Sirius had read the signs (maybe counted the days of the month) and already knew that this was going to be a day when Remus would want him to be in charge, probably a day of foul language and kinky experimentation. Sirius would have to come with suggestions, and he would need to correctly read Remus’s body language. A challenge, then, and a challenge he was up for.

“Would you like to watch me masturbate?” Sirius asked. They had unfailingly good sex at least once a day, but it had recently been reaffirmed to him that Remus had some hang-ups relating to masturbation, although they seemed to be limited to Remus wanking himself off. Sirius could see it in his mind’s eye; Remus’s mingled embarrassment and arousal while he was encouraged to just watch…

“Oh,” Remus said, head snapping up and staring into Sirius’s eyes, a little worried, a little wild. Colour was beginning to rise on his cheeks in a most familiar way.

“Not to porn,” Sirius clarified, “I was thinking I could watch you. Your naked body.”

Remus cleared his throat doubtfully, but he also attempted to cross his legs. He was already so hard that it just looked comical.

“You want to be teased a little, don’t you?”

Remus made a frustrated noise and reached behind him. Sirius watched amusedly how he came away with a pillow he placed over his crotch. 

“Looks like it’s floating in thin air,” Sirius said solemnly. “And it appears you’ve finally found a pair of trousers that can actually accommodate you. That must be the largest tent ever pitched in the history of mankind, right love?”

Remus’s potential reply was drowned out by the cackling of a whitehaired Yorkshireman. Sirius took the remote control and turned the telly off, then he placed it on top of Remus’s pillow. It barely even wobbled, really his lover must be rock hard. Perfectly sturdy. The remote was almost at the height of Remus’s chest and Sirius admired the sight for a good few seconds. Remus’s hands were clenched into fists and his cheeks were so, so red.

“You get off on being teased for your size, yeah?”

Remus’s mouth opened but there were no noises coming out. He swallowed and closed his eyes after which he finally dared to nod.

“Precious,” Sirius said softly, then saved the remote control and the pillow because they were beginning to lean dangerously to the side. “I’ll take care of you first, hang on…”

Remus’s trousers were patterned in a brown muted paisley and didn’t look new, but Sirius was sure he hadn’t seen them before. Remus had probably found them second-hand somewhere, which irked Sirius more than he liked to admit. He had gold, and if only Remus would accept it was his too, he could have bought himself some new clothes. Nice ones. These trousers were quite awful.

“Such a big stiffy,” Sirius said kindly. He was holding Remus’s clothed erection in one hand while he tried to work open two mis-matched buttons and a straining zipper with the other. It looked completely ridiculous because of what Remus was packing, but he managed not to laugh. He could feel the beat of his lover’s pulse in the hot flesh in his hand. 

“So big and excited. You’ll get to come all over my tongue if you can wait just a second, just until I get these atrocities open. There we are. Go on, fill my mouth, make me take all your dirty seed, mmm…”

Sirius sucked on the exposed head and then savoured the sudden liquid explosion in his mouth. He loved this so much; how Remus got pleasure so easily from this, how close Sirius got to be to him. Remus thrust shallowly against him and the trousers scraped a little against Sirius’s face. There were no hands pushing him down though, they were probably still anxiously clenched balls by Remus’s sides. Remus was making a sound in between a keen and a sob. A few more wet sucks, a caress with his tongue where he could feel that exhausted pulse, then plush, cushiony kisses on the very tip.

“You taste infernally good,” Sirius concluded after he had let the softening prick out of his grasp. “Every fucking time.” 

He carefully stowed the softening length back inside Remus’s trousers and amused himself by deciding down which trouser leg it should go. Remus groaned; probably a bit sensitive, and Sirius gave his dick a little squeeze that made his lover jump before he parked it a good long way down the left side. 

“Cleared your head?”

“Yes, thank you,” Remus said, almost briskly and clearly attempting to collect himself.

“I take my role as your private come-guzzler very seriously, as you know.”

“For fuck’s sake…” And now Remus was squirming again, colour rising high on his cheeks yet again.

“Darling, darling Moony,” Sirius said, although he was laughing at Remus’s hilariously short refractory period, so it might be that Remus didn’t quite hear his words. “At it again? There’s nothing wrong with being easy, though. You’re in good company.”

“I thought you did it because you wanted to talk...? Because you wanted me to have my wits about me?”

“I mean, yeah,” Sirius said, still grinning as he watched his lover battling with his continued arousal, bringing out a finger to poke at Remus’s heaving crotch with, “but we have all day… Every day… I can suck you over and over until you finally admit defeat. How many do we reckon it’ll take until you’re spent enough you can think clearly?”

Remus brought his hand to Sirius’s, touching the ring on it and then pressing Sirius’s whole palm in between his legs.

“Dunno. What if I never feel like I’ve had enough?”

“Then,” Sirius mused, gently groping and squeezing and assessing just how much there was, how it didn’t fit in his hand even when it was all soft, “then I’ll get to do my favourite thing forever.”

Remus swore under his breath and hauled Sirius in, took his shoulders with both hands and wrestled him down, only Remus clearly wasn’t aiming to end up on top. Sirius settled comfortably on him, between his legs, one hand feeling and groping where Remus was spent and sensitive and yet so needy he just had to be touched. His other hand sneaked over a strong, beating heart that made Sirius begin to firm up too, then underneath Remus’s warm, shapely head. Soft untidy curls. His hand fit perfectly where neck and head met, his palm seemingly was made to cup Remus there, to support him, just like his other palm was made to hold Remus’s genitals, to have them fill and spill over and grow hard and hot against his fingers.

Remus had a tentative taste of his lips, as always seemingly analysing if sampling his own come was too much for him or not. Not, was the conclusion yet again, and Sirius opened his mouth fully and let Remus taste him all the way inside. It was nice, especially the moans and the way Remus caressed his sides and his back. Sirius felt their touches culminate in a tingle that moved all along his spine only to settle and grow, grow, grow in his lower belly.

“No,” Remus said eventually, his speech slurred against Sirius’s lips, “I think I need to know what you were planning.”

Sirius took his lover’s waist and rolled them over, feeling the comforting weight of his boyfriend evenly on his own body. Heavy and bony and warm. Alive. He squeezed Remus’s arse, although his original idea had been to let Remus be in a position that was less likely to make him drunk on lust. His arse was so soft, though, so unexpectedly generous when the rest of his body was wafer-thin. Remus’s eyes turned half-lidded, his pupils huge and unfocused. Sirius massaged the meat in his hands.

“We’ll do anything you want, yeah babe?”

“Yeah,” Remus echoed; he sounded far away, and his hips were beginning to move, slow and rhythmical.

“You were blushing so much earlier, which is why I started thinking about how you sometimes want to be humiliated when we make you come.”

“Oh?” It took a second before Remus was back to blushing deeply and thoroughly. He became alert, foggy arousal making way for new emotions. Worry and anticipation and was that hope?

“You can tell me to drop it at any time,” Sirius said plainly, moving his hands a little further up to caress Remus’s lower back instead, gentle dip, firmness, “just thought we could brainstorm, if you feel like it. See if anything catches your fancy?”

“Ahh...”

“Right. Well, I could masturbate with you naked for me. You wouldn’t touch me or yourself, but I would get myself off, maybe play a little with your body as well while I’m wanking. Tell you dirty things, make you spread your legs and grope your nipples but pretend it’s just for me, to get me off. Toy with you.”

Remus moaned and licked his lips. Sirius knew he lost his words; it happened almost every time he wanted Sirius to take charge. Sirius was plenty experienced, full of love and eager as a dog to please. Still, some of the things Remus wanted remained difficult for him, felt insurmountable at times. Sometimes he came up with ways around them.

“We could tie something around both your wrists as well. Individually. I won’t tie your hands together, but in your head it would maybe feel as if you are tied up.”

Remus nodded almost aggressively. He was still bright red and sweat was beading endearingly at his temples. Sirius wanted to lick it off, but he wasn’t supposed to get distracted now.

“I’d cut it short, obviously, if it doesn’t seem to get you off. Or if you tell me you don’t like it, I realize you might get hard even if you’re uncomfortable. Ideally you would tell me if it’s not doing it for you. Or you push me off you, or you can squeeze my hand twice.”

“I’ll like it,” Remus croaked, now plaintively avoiding looking Sirius in the eye.

“It’s extremely important to me that you have a way to tell me to stop,” Sirius said for what felt like the hundredth time. It was about the damage that could be done to Remus’s mind, and it was about the damage that inevitably would be done to himself if he realized, afterwards, that he had gone too far. Violated the vulnerable thing that drew breath in his arms, the love that had found its home between the two of them. 

“I can’t live with myself if I end up failing you in that way.”

Remus drew a raw, shuddering breath, but he was nodding decisively now.

“Squeeze my hand twice or tell me to stop any way you can,” Sirius continued to more nods, “I’ll obviously check in with you, too. You’ll be completely safe; you can check out at any point. We can stop right now as well.”

Remus shook his head emphatically.

“Two for bad, and one squeeze means you’re good.”

“I’ll remember.”

“Sweetness,” Sirius muttered, stroking his lover’s beautiful, stretchy back. He could feel a full-body shiver move through his lover, then a few, reflexive hip thrusts. Fully hard again, just from lying together, just from hearing Sirius give voice to his fantasies. “Would you be alright with me coming on your body or should I come in my hand?”

Remus struggled for seconds with words.

“My body,” he eventually said.

“Where?”

“Between my legs,” Remus croaked.

Sirius gave him a soft kiss, praising the words.

“I’ll love that.”

Remus sagged against him with apparent relief. Sirius couldn’t fathom how he found it this difficult, yet this arousing. He kissed him again, endearing freckles on his forehead.

“I’ll get off on you first, then I’ll suck you off and we’ll take a warm bath. Any other suggestions?”

Remus was quiet for a long time, but the colour rising steadily on his face and neck was part of an answer. Sirius waited, small smile playing around his mouth, holding his lover and trying to catch his erratically darting eyes with his own.

Eventually, Remus took one of Sirius’s hands in his, moved it to his mouth and sucked gently on a couple of his fingers.

“I’ll make you suck on my fingers?” Sirius asked gently. “I can put my cock in your face, too?”

Remus nodded, meeting his eye guardedly, although he was no good at hiding his feelings from Sirius anymore. Shame and arousal seemed to be at war on the other side of his pretty eyes.

“This is the sort of stuff I need to be careful with,” Sirius said out loud, just to make sure they both understood. “You reckon you want it today? I can make it sexy with just words for you, we don’t have to act it out at all. But I can also actually put my dick in your face, make you suck on it and tell you it makes you a slut when you kiss it. If you reckon that’ll turn you on?”

“Yes,” Remus said, lips feeling so good on Sirius’s fingertips, “second one, please.”

They smiled at each other then, and Sirius felt his heart swell with pride. Talking was becoming easier and easier, Remus just needed practice it seemed.

“You want it now or later?”

“Now,” Remus said immediately, looking as if Sirius had threatened to take away his ice cream.

“Splendid,” Sirius said. “Want to go into the bedroom and get undressed? I need to take a slash first.”

Remus sat up clumsily, managing to elbow Sirius in the side in the process, and he looked every bit like a hippogriff foal that hadn’t quite found its amour propre, yet. 

When Sirius came into the bedroom, Remus was sitting in the middle of their bed, naked and attempting to cover up his long, thick, fully erect prick. For once, he didn’t seem to be as bothered with hiding the extensive werewolf scar on his side. Sirius smiled.

“What have you there, then?”

Remus’s neck snapped up and he stared at Sirius with wide eyes, his hand clutching worriedly around the base of his erection.

“Who told you you can touch that?” Sirius asked sternly, “good boys don’t play with their dicks, do they?”

Remus looked shocked, as though his mind had already descended into the murkier depths of his sexuality and the discussion they had had was too far above the surface for him to reach anymore. Sirius immediately considered a change of plan, maybe just a never-ending succession of nice, sweet blowjobs or perhaps a slow, deep fuck where he could whisper encouraging, loving words into his lover’s ear instead. Cradle him and hold him and keep him entirely safe from it all. Safe from himself.

Remus now hid his face behind his fringe, but he also let go of his cock as though it had burnt him. Being filled with hot blood it wouldn’t lie down, but it was also so heavy that it couldn’t stand straight up. Sirius watched it tremble in mid-air, pointing right at him, rising diagonally from Remus’s body. Remus was panting shallowly, eyes gleaming with need behind the soft curls tumbling down his forehead. His hands were twitching, pulling at the sheets around him.

“We’ll have to tie your hands up, can’t have you touching yourself.”

It was just a test to see where they were at, but it ended up being one of the most stunning things Sirius had ever seen; his lover’s whole body jolting, prick spasming and his hands digging into the sheets, refusing to touch. He didn’t come, but from the way he was grinding his teeth Sirius could tell that it had been a very, very close call.

Sirius bit his lip and got his wand. He was looking at Remus when he decided on the colour. Remus looked handsome in blue and he went for a light nuance with some grey and purple in it. Fine approximations of silk ribbons, both a feet long and barely more than an inch wide. 

In no way threatening.

Remus was trembling with something that could have been both fear and arousal when Sirius crawled over to him. He looked tiny in the middle of their bed, and Sirius stopped to kiss his mouth when he arrived by his side. Remus’s mouth was wet and delicious and fully at his disposal. Sirius held his chin gently and Remus’s whole head relaxed into his hand, jaw went slack and bent to every caressing movement of Sirius’s hand.

It felt weird to Sirius, weird and ominous and it wound up his brains until he was on constant danger alert. Every breath Remus drew was analysed, every movement, although admittedly there was barely any movement at all. All breaths were even. Remus had gone soft and pliant (except for his prick); Sirius couldn’t help but think it was like the Imperius Curse, like a good chunk of Remus was being suppressed. Left the premises, leaving need and arousal in Sirius’s care, he who had long since promised he’d always take care of Remus. Any and all parts of him.

“You’re so soft and warm,” Sirius whispered gently, moving moist lips over Remus’s slack jaw, up towards a closed eye, then to his delicate, shapely ear. “So sweet how you let me taste you. All open and unprotected.”

Remus’s hand advanced guiltily towards his lap; movement sluggish. His prickhead was sloppy with precum and Sirius just wanted to kiss it all. Instead he gripped Remus’s thin, freckly wrist, held it firm until Remus’s eyes and mouth both opened, eyes pleading and mouth producing a low but urgent whine.

“That’s not yours to touch, is it?” he whispered, lips touching Remus’s ear. The hot air and wet mouth or maybe the hand on his wrist was making Remus squirm and Sirius wondered again if he was about to come; if he was pushing himself to climax or if he was trying to stop it. Sirius bit his earlobe and his lover hissed.

“I’m going to tie you up and use you.”

With that Sirius crawled around him, settling comfortably behind him. Remus’s back was a masterpiece of lithe muscle and luscious skin and tons and tons of faded freckles that were screaming for the sun. Jaunty shoulder blades and cute little knobs holding up his glorious spine. Sirius made to kiss it all, then remembered himself at the last minute and instead licked a broad, lewd stripe all the way from his lower back and up to his tender, sensitive neck. Hairs were rising all over, there were goose bumps and Remus was shuddering, drawing desperate breaths.

“Mine to use.”

Sirius used his wand to soundlessly make the room a few degrees warmer. He was too warm already, but then he was fully clothed. Remus’s shoulders relaxed a little, but his fingers were still busy twisting the sheets.

Sirius took the right one and felt it tremble in his. He held it warm and safe and squeezed it, mouth busy teasing Remus’s neck, the fine hairs he encountered there. Intoxicating feel and smell. Remus squeezed back immediately, but just the once. Just once. Once good, twice bad.

Sirius pulled Remus’s arm behind his back, which made him straighten up. Sirius couldn’t help going for his pulse, mouth on the jugular vein on his neck, fingers on the radial artery on his wrist. Racing away, speeding completely out of time.

He backed off a little and got one of his conjured ribbons, let it trail over his lover’s body. The colour went so well with his skin tone, with the light brown freckles, the pale, sparse body hair. He coaxed his lover to roll his shoulder back, then pulled his arm firmly in place, Remus’s elbow joint made a tiny little crack when it was bent into position. His elbow rested at a modest angle, back of his hand on his lower back. Sirius put the ribbon around the wrist and tied it, leaving his own pinky underneath to make sure it wasn’t too tight. A pretty bow to finish it off.

“How’s that?” He asked quietly in Remus’s ear.

“Mmm,” Remus said, and straight after there was a nod.

Sirius gave him a praising kiss behind his ear, then a gentle nip with his teeth. Remus always requested teeth when he was like this. There was another moan.

“I’m taking your other hand now,” Sirius continued against his skin, “tying it up so that I can do what I want with you. You’ll just be used for my pleasure afterwards. Helpless and restrained for me.”

He took the other hand and squeezed it too, got a comforting squeeze back. Sirius was still wound up with worry, but the little moans coming occasionally from his lover worked like a soothing balm. Music to his ears.

He got the other shoulder to roll back, the other elbow to bend the same, the other wrist to cross the first wrist. Then he tied the second wrist identically, simple loop and pretty bow, not joined but tied individually and in no way connected to anything at all. Free movement, although the way Remus kept them still, not moving an inch, suggested he would continue to pretend they were locked behind his back. Perhaps he believed it, too. Sirius felt a horrible dread settle in his gut, felt the urge to wrench the arms apart, show Remus that he was still safe. Safe to stop this madness at any moment. 

But he couldn’t do that, could he? Remus would be disappointed in him. Remus, for some god-forsaken reason, needed this particular illusion.

To cap it all he was supposed to masturbate to this as well, wasn’t he? Strange how it had felt completely doable earlier on the sofa. Doable because he knew this was one of the many and varied things that got Remus off, not an everyday requirement but part of a bigger picture. Just what he needed a few days every month, just the same as he needed Sirius to take care of the wolf for him a few days a month. Just like he needed three tasty meals a day, some chocolate in the afternoon and at least five cups of tea a day. Drinks and a spliff on the weekend. Full-body massages and plenty of oral to take the edge off on any given day. ‘I love you’ whispered into his ear at night. The same way he would need gentle kisses and all-encompassing hugs and a hot bath filled with bubbles and squeaky rubber ducks once they were done with this.

These thoughts got him going at least a bit, and he crawled back around Remus, settling nonchalantly in front of him, one hand palming his own crotch. Remus stared with wide, rather crazed eyes. His mouth was open and threatening to overflow. Then his eyes seemed to hit upon the ring that had been his mothers, the one he had given to Sirius and that Sirius hadn’t taken off since. 

“You’ll just get to watch today,” Sirius explained and tried to get his dick to firm up. “just watch while I pleasure myself. I’m going to use your body to get off on.”

Remus nodded, clearly still in a daze. Sirius pulled his shirt off in a slow, teasing movement, and when he saw Remus’s face again there was actually a bit of drool spilling over his shiny bottom lip.

“You’re so horny, aren’t you,” Sirius purred, stroking suggestive hands over his own chest and stomach, Remus’s eyes following like he was in a trance, “Your cock is leaking like a faulty tap, and your mouth isn’t any better.”

Remus’s jaws slammed shut, proving that he did actually hear Sirius, and Sirius sniggered when he saw his lover swallow, then blush furiously, his tongue going out of his mouth, but there was spit all the way down his chin…

“So humiliating, isn’t it?” Sirius whispered, crawling up to his lover whose blush was travelling down his neck and chest, who had ducked his whole head in shame. “You’re so needy for a bit of sex, needy to be able to touch me, hot for how I look, to the point where it’s making you drool. Can’t hide how easy you are. Pathetic. Such a dirty little thing.”

Remus shivered and Sirius got right in his face while sneaking a hand around him until it found one of Remus’s, still resting exactly where Sirius had left them. He squeezed and got an anxious one back. Remus’s palm was sweating, his breaths were coming in short, loud pants, blowing across Sirius’s face. 

Sirius stuck his tongue out and licked all the way from Remus’s wet chin, over his plush mouth, over his nose and up between his eyes. Over strands of sweaty hair and forehead.

“My own tied up little sex doll,” Sirius whispered, making sure he got his hot breath over the stripe he had licked. Remus was trembling but his hand remained docile in Sirius’s. “So easy to use any way I fancy. I can touch you anywhere I like. Make you bend any way I want to. Expose you.”

Sirius let his free hand tug at Remus’s hair while he kept his face close. Remus moaned and writhed a little; the trembling was subsiding. His thick pale brown lashes looked beautiful resting against his cheeks before fanning open. Sirius pushed his thumb between his lover’s parted lips and watched him suckle. Sirius finally got hard then, because watching that was just something else. Soft pink lips that shaped themselves for him, freckled cheeks hollowing under his cheekbones. So close he could see the drying spit on his nose tip, and the saliva trying to push out of Remus’s mouth. Wet and hot on his thumb, delicious suction, pliant tongue.

“You’re my bad slut tonight,” Sirius whispered and pulled his thumb almost out, watched Remus’s lips follow, wet noise when he pressed down on his bottom lip. He took it between thumb and forefinger, pulled it teasingly. Remus moaned. “Filthy oral slut. You’re going to be gross and naughty and let me have your mouth. Let me use your mouth.”

Remus tried to suck but Sirius had to stop, because he had just squeezed Remus’s hand, still all the way behind his back but now unresponsive. No reaction. Sirius’s body coiled up, ready to – but there, in the nick of time, a firm squeeze and Remus’s eyes were blinking open, and good grief were they aroused. So filled with desire.

“Caught and restrained,” Sirius continued gently, swiping his thumb against Remus’s bottom lip, opening his mouth up with several fingers, “naked. Poor little baby. You’re going to look so used when I’m done with you.”

Sirius caressed his tongue with a few fingers, pulled it out of his mouth and licked over it. So tasty. He let the tip of his tongue outline Remus’s parted lips, made them wetter still. His mouth was hanging open and Sirius was still squeezing his tongue between his fingers. Remus’s cheeks were burning red. Sirius let go but it took Remus seconds to react, mouth agape, spittle dripping down his chin, humiliation and arousal competing to express themselves across his face. 

Sirius placed his spit-slick fingers on Remus’s left nipple. It, too, was stiff with arousal and Remus grew loud and desperate and even more embarrassed, just like he always did when his nipples were stimulated. Sirius didn’t dare move his other hand from Remus’s hand, their warm fingers becoming intertwined behind his back. His nipple was ripe for the plucking, though, plumping up the more it was pinched, spit rubbed into it until it was glossy between his fingers, throbbing every time his fingers stilled around it. Remus moaned quietly in time with every squeeze, rocked just a little bit back and forth.

“So many pretty, pink toys you have for me,” Sirius said eventually, trying to bring Remus back. Furiously blushing and refusing eye contact. He was snuffling a little, as cute and endearing as he had ever been. Sirius’s heart felt raw and tender, exactly like Remus’s dick looked.

“You’re not used to not getting to come, isn’t that right? Usually you spill spunk all over yourself as soon as you can, but now I’m not letting you.”

Remus groaned in what might have been agreement and Sirius caressed his fingers and his palm, then squeezed it once. It spasmed back.

“Look at this,” Sirius continued, tapping on each of Remus’s nipples, going back and forth, teasing them, milking them one at a time between thumb and forefinger. Remus’s mouth opened again, wetness threatening to spill out at any second. “Look how much fun they are to play with. Vulnerable. Sensitive little buggers. I would slap them, twist them until they’re so hurt you can’t feel them anymore, but that would make you come untouched, wouldn’t it?”

Remus actually nodded when Sirius paused, although Sirius hadn’t thought he knew what was being said anymore. Maybe he did.

“So sensitive,” Sirius repeated gently and gave the now very rosy left one a quick pinch. “Ha, made you spurt precum, naughty slut.” Sirius bent down and kissed Remus’s brow, where his hair was still falling into his eyes. “Pretty pink playthings. Just like this one. The big one.”

Sirius let his free hand dance down Remus’s stomach, then gave Remus’s full, throbbing erection a spirited jab. Remus whimpered.

“You’re so ready to blow, you poor little thing. But I won’t help you. And you can’t touch it with your hands tied behind your back.”

Sirius gave it another nudge, which elicited another moan and another spurt of precum.

“Fuck, you’re almost coming just from that,” Sirius grinned until he remembered himself. “Desperate and nasty,” he amended into Remus’s ear, although his voice remained kind. “That reminds me, I need to touch my own dick. Make myself come all over your tied-up body.”

Remus shuddered and Sirius promptly squeezed his hand again. There was one in response and Sirius gave him a quick kiss before he leaned back, needing both hands on his trousers. 

“Looks tasty, doesn’t it?” he said when he saw Remus moisten his lips. He was still hiding behind his fringe, cheeks red and sweet. “This is just what cock teases like you dream of, isn’t it?” Sirius pulled out his dick from his trousers, gave it a few thorough pumps to get the blood going all over… “Mmm, feels nice.”

Remus watched, eyes darting nervously between Sirius’s hand on his cock and Sirius’s face. 

“You’re such a slut that you’ve made me hard. Only have yourself to blame, now I’m going to use you to make me come. I’ll slap it all over your face while you’re tied up. It’s what you’re here for, yeah?”

Remus gave a tiny nod.

“Humiliating at first, but you’ll grow to love it. Dirty cock all over your face. Maybe even in your mouth. I’ll make you lick it, rub my erection against your tongue until you can taste it all the way to the back of your throat. You’re cheap and used and soon you’ll really look the part. Feel the part. I reckon you’re that much of a slapper it’ll make you even hornier.”

Remus’s dick had begun to leak fresh beads of precum, and it wasn’t flagging at all. Hadn’t at any point, as far as Sirius could tell. Merlin knew why he got off so hard on stuff like this. 

Sirius crawled back around him, feeling both fond and oddly upset when he discovered Remus’s hands exactly where he’d left them. Gently crossed over the small of his back, pretty blue bows around each wrist. Remus was trembling again, his head bowed. 

“That’s it,” Sirius whispered, pressing his own erection into Remus’s hands. The palm on top spasmed around it. “So useless, aren’t you? Lower than a whore. All tied up and now you can’t even wank me off. I’ll have to do all the work myself…”

Sirius thrust gently into his lover’s hands, the angle was difficult and he stopped quite quickly. It obviously wasn’t getting him off, either. 

“Pathetic,” he whispered in Remus’s ear, feeling his heart clench and hurt, “but I’ll use some other part of you. I’ll come all between your legs in a bit, bet you’ll love that. You’ll look like your hole’s been open for business all day, like you’ve been here, bound yet hopelessly turned on, like several dirty men have taken advantage of you. Seen how much of a slut you are, what you’re good for, wanked off looking at your body and your mouth. Maybe groped your tits a bit. Before they painted their slimy seed all between your legs.”

Remus made a worried noise and Sirius took his hand again, leant around his lover and kissed his soft, freckled cheek.

“I’ll push you down on your back next. Let you taste my cock. What do you think about that?”

“I’m good, but can we…”

“Anything,” Sirius said quickly into the ensuing silence.

“Can you untie one hand?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Sirius got back behind his back, frowning to himself. He was tempted to just drag one hand out so that Remus could see that he wasn’t tied up at all, but instead he took the top hand carefully in his and pulled on the bow, slipped the ribbon off and only then brought Remus’s hand to his side, stroking worshipfully over the back of it, over the precious, bony fingers. Lovely little fingernails. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I want you to use me,” Remus said thickly.

“Okay.”

Sirius nudged him backwards, had him lie down in the middle of the bed on his back. One hand remained behind his back and Remus made no attempt to move it anywhere. His erection laid down, thick and heavy on his belly and Sirius played with a few of the coarse curls around the base of it. Remus’s hips began to move, and Sirius stopped with a teasing smirk Remus’s way. Remus was still red in the face.

Sirius crawled a couple of steps, his jeans uncomfortable around his thighs and his freed cock flapping between his legs. He found his wand and conjured up a flannel, then wet it with a quick burst of warm water. He rubbed his dick clean with it.

“All good?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Remus said waspishly, making Sirius laugh. Remus really wasn’t used to being edged for so long, no wonder he was becoming grumpy.

“I’ve heard you want a big fat cock in your gob, is that right?”

Remus’s face grew blotchy with still more colour and Sirius got on top of his torso, jeans pressing into his thighs, sitting down with his knees either side of Remus’s neck and shoulders. Perfect position to feed his cock into Remus’s mouth. Which he promptly did because Remus, eyes filled with shame and need, had parted his lips just a little and was staring straight into his eyes.

Sirius placed his dickhead on his lover’s tongue at the same time as he grasped the newly freed hand in his. His other hand he used on his shaft, gently rubbing in time with Remus’s mouth.

“So good, babe,” Sirius whispered, watching reverently how Remus’s lips wrapped around his glans the same way they had around his thumb. Soft and moist and then that gentle pull and push when he sucked, cheeks and lips moving with perfection. Sweet and uncertain and with just enough strength it made Sirius dizzy with how good it was. 

“Suck on the tip, just like that. You’ve got a delightful little mouth. And you look good with a nice mouthful to work on. Slutty, used lips.”

Remus sent him a surprisingly sharp look and Sirius pulled out of his precious mouth. Remus smiled a little and Sirius swooped down and kissed his mouth thoroughly.

“Dick breath,” he whispered teasingly and Remus, impossible though it might have seemed, blushed some more.

Sirius moved down his body until he could spread Remus’s legs wide, unnecessarily so to make Remus squirm with more humiliation. He was still relentlessly hard, but now they were talking mere seconds until Sirius would take care of him.

“You love opening your legs so that everyone can see, don’t you?” Sirius grunted, hand fast on his dick, trying to push himself, trying to reach that metaphorical edge…

Remus’s free hand went to his own mouth, wonderingly touching his parted lips. Sirius looked away from his tender, innocent hole, the curly pubes and fat balls and deliciously overworked erection. He was losing all sense of what was happening, the need to tell Remus that his lips were gorgeous and not dirty at all was taking him over, but he needed to come before he’d be allowed to say that…

The memory of soft lips suckling and Sirius just managed to snatch his climax, feeling like a Seeker who had to reach and reach but there, finally, his hand closed around it and he was coming, white ribbons splashing over Remus’s bared bits, his soft little arsehole and his bloated balls.

“Ugh,” Sirius got out, releasing his dick because he had no interest in drawing the good feeling out, planting his palms firmly at Remus’s sides and sinking down in a mockery of an arm press, not touching anything but Remus’s mouth with his own.

“Sexy, perfect mouth,” he said next, and his arms were shaking from his post-climax, apparently all of his muscles were quite ineffective when he was like this.

He hauled himself back by jumping onto his knees, seating himself between his boyfriend’s wide-open legs. Remus lifted his head, pink cheeks and anguished eyes. Sirius took his hips in a loving grip and bent down, pressed hungry lips underneath the cockhead. If he had thought he had seen it explode before then he was sorely mistaken; Sirius cackled riotously while it pulsed and pulsed against his nose, seed going all over his face and Remus’s belly, catching in his eyelashes which was surely a bad idea, and yet it felt so good. A single weak hand descended onto his head, twisting in his hair, and Sirius moved around joyously, letting Remus use his face to mop up come with. He mouthed all over, licked and licked, doting on his bits, loving how Remus let him do this, let him indulge in his kink. All equals here, although he would probably need to reassure Remus of that some more once they got to the aftercare. 

All too soon both loads of come were securely deposited in Sirius’s stomach or smeared up his eyebrows, and he gave Remus’s soft prick a kiss goodbye before he crawled up to his head, Remus’s hand still in his hair, Remus’s eyes boring into his, Remus’s mouth beautiful and open and red. Remus’s other hand, however…

“Let’s get this out from underneath you,” Sirius said kindly and eased Remus’s arm out from under his back. He undid the bow with a gentle pull, and they both watched the soft silk flutter down and settle on Remus’s chest instead.

There were no marks on his wrists of course, but Sirius took them both in his hands and brought them to his mouth anyway, kissed and kissed his way around each in turn. Massaged them. Remus’s pulse was back to normal, but Sirius enjoyed the feel of it so much that he kept a thumb on the left wrist for a long time.

“You’ve got something in your eyelashes,” Remus said embarrassedly.

“Some of your thick, creamy spunk, you mean?”

Sirius used his knuckles to rub his eyes with, which turned out to be a grave mistake.

“Pissing flobberworms…” 

He felt Remus pat his still-clothed knee while he blindly fumbled over the sheets to find his wand.

“Ah.” He pointed it at his own face, eyes closed and stinging most awfully, and said the incantation in his head. “Much better.” He looked back down and smiled warmly at his lover, who was still reclining against the sheets, now playing with one of the silky blue ribbons Sirius had conjured.

“I didn’t realize there was an actual incantation for that?” Remus said.

“For getting semen out of one’s eye? You would if you had the same interests as me,” Sirius mused, “in fact I believe there’s several different countercharms for it. Oculi Semine works.”

“You’re so out of order,” Remus said, but he was smiling, and Sirius was drowning in his eyes, because they were smiling as well. Happy, content eyes.

“Mmm. Nonverbal incantation, too.”

Remus smiled even wider.

“Lucky you’ve always been good at nonverbals.”

“Very lucky,” Sirius agreed. 

They shared another smile, Remus’s embarrassed and grateful and so, so sweet. Sirius’s was so broad he could feel his face almost split in half. Remus reached out with both hands, and Sirius took them in his. Squeezed them.

“Thank you for trying this out with me. Tying me up.”

“You weren’t actually tied up.”

“I know, but in my head I was. In the moment.”

“Mmm. In my head you weren’t, which is how I made it work. You did so well though. Telling me what you needed. Squeezing my hand back. I’m proud of you.”

“Now you sound a bit like Professor Dumbledore,” Remus said with a raised eyebrow. 

“You’ve never done bondage with Dumbledore?” Sirius said immediately, unable to hide his mirth, letting their fingers intertwine. “What did he use to tie you up with, a chain made of old memories and phoenix feathers?”

“His beard, actually,” Remus deadpanned. “He used a phoenix feather to tickle me with, though, once he had me at his mercy.”

Sirius released his lover’s hands and descended on his soft belly, tickling him for just a second or two, just until he was on the verge of being pushed off, and then he buried his face in said belly instead, trailing kisses and blowing raspberries and attempting to penetrate Remus’s funny-looking navel with his tongue. Sirius raised his eyes, tongue moving round and round, sort of inside Remus, touching that age-old lifeline. Remus looked amused and satisfied, although there was movement just below Sirius’s face, the swell and surge of hot blood that Sirius loved so well.

“Anything you didn’t like?” Sirius asked, leaning his chin in the middle of Remus’s delicate stomach. Skinny ribcage rose in a shudder. “Anything I said or did?”

Remus shook his head.

“Anything I could’ve done better?” Sirius amended.

“I like a bit of, ah, edging? But maybe not…” 

Sirius grinned even though Remus’s voice faltered.

“Yeah, we could easily have made you spunk three times during all of that, couldn’t we?”

“Mmm.”

“I’ll let you blow your load sooner next time. Many times. We’re so lucky you have no refractory period,” Sirius said proudly.

“I do,” Remus protested immediately, but Sirius just shook his head and laughed.

“It’s what, ten seconds? Twenty? You really don’t, not compared to other men. Not compared to most women, either.”

“Well, you would know,” Remus said, but it was without its usual bite. 

Sirius didn’t stop grinning. He did use his open, laughing mouth to prod a little at the fat erection that had edged into his space. The freckles on the foreskin were like old friends and Sirius made sure to greet them all.

“I’m supposed to get aftercare now,” Remus said importantly, although his eyes were all flirtation and mischief, just the way Sirius liked him best. Sirius drew his tongue back into his mouth and sat up. 

“Bet I can do that better than Dumbledore. I want to hold you in the bath. Kiss you and massage you and cover you in pretty bubbles.”

Remus nodded contentedly and let Sirius pick him up and carry him in his arms (which were by now back to full strength). It wasn’t easy to walk with his precious cargo, however, mainly because Sirius’s jeans were still two-thirds on him, bunched awkwardly over his thighs and making his steps cumbersome. Sirius was also still laughing; maybe the adrenalin was finally letting up, maybe some of the other fancy muggle chemicals he had recently read up on were busy flooding his brain instead. A profound relief that it had all gone well, that they were both fine. His stomach felt gooey and soft and he was fulfilled and happy and so, so in love.


End file.
